Even in Death
by Amaya Matsushita
Summary: Based on an AMV I saw for Usagi and Mamoru. Title of fic is the song by Evanescence. Summary: Without him... she just couldn't live.


A/N: To see the tragic AMV I'm dedicating this oneshot to, go to YouTube and look for 'SM-Even in Death [Serena & Darien'. Hauntingly beautiful is the only way to describe it, and though I added some parts in this fic, I thank the creator for a brilliant video. 

* * *

She could hear his cries, his screams of pain. Sparkling drops of clear salty water fell from deep blue orbs, as she caught his limp body in her arms. The tears constantly fell from her eyes, streaming down her face. 

A gentle hand touched her face, and as she continued to weep for her dying love, he wearily lifted himself up and placed a tender kiss on her lips, a tear adding bitterness to the sweetness of their mouths. Then after that…he was gone.

**Give me a reason to believe that you're gone**

**I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong**

Comforting hands were placed on her shoulder, and she pulled angrily away, refusing to believe what they were telling her. He could not be dead. It was impossible; he shouldn't be able to die, he can not die yet. The words they told her were lies, harsh and uncaring lies.

**Moonlight on the soft brown earth**

**It leads me to where you lay**

Refusing to hear them, she dazed out to the past. Back to the times where he was alive, and she could feel his warmth seep into hers. Not like that cold shell that resembled him so much yet didn't contain his handsome soul. She couldn't bear to know the truth, the undeniable and awful truth.

If he was gone, what else was there to live for? Could they answer that instead of just repeating the fact that he was dead? She begged for an answer, she needed an answer from them, to know how she would live without him by her side. Why did he leave? He was gone too soon, and for what? Because she couldn't defend herself. She was worthless of his love, for now he had left this world to meet the celestial beings that soared through the dark sky. They took him from her: both death and fate.

**They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home**

_His smile touched her heart and sent it aflutter, chirping gaily and softly like a small bird. Aquatic orbs of the deepest sky mixed with the ocean, both kissing each other at the end of the horizon, as beautiful and serene like the passionate pink lips which opened in invitation and his masculine mouth covered hers. _

A blue sky poured rain, completely similar to those earth bound skies that let their own tears form and mingle with the ones from the heavens. She wished for time to stop, so the pain would end and so she could live in her memories, those wonderful yet regretful memories.

**I will stay forever here with you**

**My love**

**The softly spoken words you gave me**

**Even in death our love goes on**

Why can't she see him except in her dreams? His shadow is everywhere, long and black like his cape that would fly in the wind. She'd continue to cry and she didn't bother stopping. Longing to be near him, she let the fragments of precious moments seep out from her mind, and let them play themselves till she collapsed from reminiscing, only to awaken and shed her grieving tears.

_Wrapping an arm around her waist, she looked up and gave him a beguiling smile. Returning it, the young man leaned down and kissed her softly on the mouth, his hands brushing themselves into her hair as he inhaled her sweet scent. _

_"I'm your family. Mamo-chan…" the endearment fell from her lips as she rested her head upon his knee and he caressed her neck lovingly. _

Looking up at the ceiling, she bit down on her bottom lip, the tears still coming in unknown quantities as she felt her sorrow grow with each passing minute, each passing day. Reaching for her CD player, she placed one headphone into her ear, and sadly smiled when she heard his voice singing the words.

**Some say I'm crazy for my love. Oh, my love**

**But no bonds can hold me from your side. Oh my love**

She trudged down the sidewalk, her eyes downcast as her shoulders slugged in defeat. A small breeze lifted up her hair, and several petals of the deepest crimson flew past. A flicker of happiness went through her eyes and the girl whirled to see if it was him, to see his blue eyes meet hers and feel his lean fingers gingerly touch her face.

But the moment of utter happiness and relief disappeared at the same time, and she whimpered slightly when she noticed that she was the only one there. She was alone.

_Running down the sidewalk, the wind whistled in her ears as she continued down the path. A voice reached her ears and rang like a melodic song, and she ran over to him and embraced with as much force as she could muster, delight filling her up inside while he too, wrapped his arms around her._

**They don't know you can't leave me**

**They don't hear you singing to me**

The last ray of golden light was suddenly blocked, all hope and faith becoming distinguished as she fell into darkness, the wind rushing around her form as she plummeted downwards, the breeze no longer a whistle, but a loud and distant noise that banged into her eardrums and echoed inside them.

_"I'll be waiting for you." she told him as she looked up at him. _

_Looking down at her, he managed to give her a smile but his voice was meek while he tried to apologize. _

_"For the time being I will be so busy that I won't have time to contact you often…" he explained as the sound of roaring jets came from outside but were muffled since they were in the building. _

_Her hands visibly trembled as she spoke to him, her voice sending out messages of deep sadness and loneliness, while her eyes held their merriment and mirth as she gazed at him._

_"That's alright…! I'll write to you everyday…! So…" she whispered softly, tears going down her face, a smile finding its way onto her face and plastering itself there. "Oh no… I planned to see you off with a smile today…"_

_"Usagi…" he breathed, his voice a resplendent caress. Reaching into his pocket, the man pulled out a small little container and showed it to her, his blue eyes shining as he told her. "Open it."_

_Taking the object from him, the blonde beauty raised the lid to see a ring gleaming in the dim light, a pink heart right in the center. As she continued to eye the gift, he grinned as he took the case from her and removed the present to place it on the ring finger of her left hand._

_"Here." _

_A rosy hue crept into her cheeks and she blinked a few times, whilst his hand lingered on hers and closed the remaining space between them. _

_"I love you Usagi," Mamoru told her. _

_Upon hearing that from him, she went onto his arms and sniffled a bit as he hugged her tightly. _

_"Thank you! I'll treasure it!" _

_Tilting her head to get a better look at him, she looked like an innocent child as she grinned and nuzzled her face into his chest. _

_They stared at the other, both hearts thumping wildly as they felt the familiar moistness of each other's caverns. She lost herself in his warmth, becoming light-headed from the rapture of their nearness before he pulled away and said, "Now, I have to go!" _

**I will stay forever here with you**

**My love**

**The softly spoken words you gave me**

**Even in death our love goes on**

But he never returned. Arms outstretched, she beckoned for him to come back. Fresh tears rising upwards like little glimmering jellyfish as she went on downwards. His name resounding in her mind, his dazzling smile flashing as he touched her hand, even while she delved into the depths of his ocean and sky, where the horizon met, clashing endlessly and eternally.

**And I can't love you anymore than I do**

Screams of shock and surprise came from the passersby, pity entering their eyes and faces as they looked on at the young girl who met a horrible and early death.

A tragic death. A tale spun from sorrow and remorse.

Was that truly how it was?

Seeing her body crushed, scarlet liquid spilling from her head, many would think that… Unless they noticed the genuine smile on her face when her heart stopped immediately from this world… But it still continued to beat relentlessly, alive and vibrant as she met him again, waiting for her patiently with the moon casting off patches of silver on a meadow of crimson, the pungent smell of the beloved flower he'd use to protect her.

Feeling more exuberant and alive than ever, she wrapped her arms around his waist, his hands protectively hugging her as their lips locked together, their hearts beating as one, as their love was immortal.

**I will die, but real love is forever**


End file.
